Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth
Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth is an Event-only MOAB-Class Bloon found in the Dreadbloon event in Bloons Monkey City. In the battle, Dreadbloon's health is displayed on the top. You do not receive a tile for completing the level. Upon popping Dreadbloon, you will see Dreadbloon saying "Watch your back!" and receive the relative tier of CT Milestone worth in rewards. If you fail to pop Dreadbloon, you will receive a message with the normal "DEFEAT!" showing, and text that says: "...But the Boss is damaged. Chase it down and try again!" The Dreadbloon appears in a cave level with multiple folds on the track. Strategies : See: Boss_Bloon/Strategies#Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth Properties & Abilities *The boss has the ability to 'grow' a yellow stone layer. It regains its stone armor for each boss HP level, regaining its shell a total of 4 times, including when it spawns. This stone armor can be hit by any type of attack. Despite its appearance, it does not have Ceramic properties, which is why things like Juggernauts and Spiked Balls do not do extra damage to them. *When not under the stone layer, Dreadbloon has the ability of a lead bloon, and therefore is immune to sharp projectiles. *Boss Bane does extra damage to its stone armor. *Dreadbloon does not award cash for inflicting damage while the stone armor is active, as this is not part of the bloon. The same goes for ceramic bloons. *This boss does not spawn any children bloons. Health + RBE Trivia *When the boss is defeated, all other bloons will be dazed and popped that indicates that the mission is completed. This is also true for other bosses. *In higher levels, the boss will regain a minor amount of its stone armor even when its health does not reach the skull milestone bars. *The Super Monkey's Laser Vision does not do damage to the boss due to its lead properties, but the laser can pass through the boss, although a normal Lead Bloon cannot be pierced by lasers. *It can be thought that the ceramic-like layer on the outside of this boss bloon is actually made of dirt or clay dug up from the ground, as the pre-battle image shows the armored behemoth drilling out from the ground, surrounded by dirt or the like. Also, Dreadbloon stops each time it regains its clay armor, when it is possibly digging dirt up from the ground and covering itself in it. During this time, the boss cannot take damage, so assassin spam will not work on the boss while it's regenerating. *Due to the boss's low HP at Rounds 1, 2 and 3, Boss Blast can instantly kill Dreadbloon at those levels. *In the Mobile version, tower abilities such as Absolute Zero and Pop and Awe can slow Dreadbloon down. Additionally, its size is not enough to reach spikes on parallel path portions. *A single MOAB Assassin Ability is just enough to destroy non-clay-armored Dreadbloon Levels 1 to 3. Boss Escapes If the player loses, the player must to pay some city cash to try again (first time level of boss x 100, example when boss is level 22 then it costs $2200) and increases every time when the player loses again. The player has 1 hour to defeat the boss otherwise the boss will flee and return with full health after defeating another Bloon Beacon tile. Gallery Dreadbloon_fight_screen.png|The menu screen Dreadbloon_ingame.png|Dreadbloon Dreadbloon clay.png|Dreadbloon with clay armor being half-way destroyed Dreadbloon clay health.png|Dreadbloon's "clay health" Dreadbloon_news.png|Event in the Monkey News Dreadbloon_map.png|the map Dreadbloon_milestone_1-6.png|First four milestones Dreadbloon_milestone_9-20.png|Next four milestones (last is 20.) Dreadbloon_victory.png|You defeated Dreadbloon Dreadbloon_victory_2.png|Rewards given from defeating Dreadbloon dreadbloon_sheet.png|Dreadbloon's Sprites from the Mobile version Category:Additions Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons